Bachelor's Lottery
by Cosifantutte
Summary: Choosing your partner for cold winter nights by chance – there's no way that will work out. Will it?


_Title:_ Bachelor's Lottery

_Recipient:_ gryvon

_Rating:_ Mature - R18

_Pairing(s):_ Kakashi/Iruka

_Summary:_ Choosing your partner for cold winter nights by chance – there's no way that will work out. Will it?

_Contains [warnings]:_ Sexually explicit content, voyeurism

_Word Count:_ 7950 words

_Author's Notes:_ This was SO much fun to write! It took me quite a while to work my concept out, but I definitely like how it came out in the end – so I hope the person it is gifted to will like it just as much! Happy Winter Fest Exchange, dear gryvon! :3

My special thanks go to Sejitsu, who took the time to beta this for me. Thank you so much, dear, for spending your time on this! -hugs-

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

**Bachelor's Lottery**

"Come on, Iruka, hurry up! They'll announce the assignments without us if you keep lagging behind!" Kotetsu's voice was harsh and loud, pressing its way through Iruka's state of mental absence and dragging him back onto the snowy street where the others stood several feet ahead, watching him with impatient glances while their breath showed in small clouds in front of their faces. It was cold tonight- colder than anyone had assumed.

"You never wanted to join with this, I know. But could you please stop falling behind, even if you end up dropping out of the lottery after all?" The other chuunin's tone was downright pissed. There was an odd pitch to Izumo's voice as he rushed back to grab Iruka's thick dark blue sleeve, pulling him along to catch up on time.

Iruka himself found it rather annoying to be pressured into this situation - he hadn't been willing to follow the others'course for this evening from the very start, but had been literally forced to go along with it. He shot a wary gaze to his hand, which was clenched into a tight fist, keeping hold of a square piece of paper that was now neatly folded into a small snippet. The paper had been crumpled, and the puny creases showed off a dirty grey shade by now. Iruka had unfolded it countless times during the past day, re-folding its irritating edges back up just to unfold it again. There hadn't been time after the first exposure of the note's contents for Iruka to forget its meaning, but he simply had to look at it over and over again until the paper's form had begun to disintegrate and his fingers showed off the first signs of tiny grey crumbs.

Iruka's head dropped to gaze at his shoes as Izumo kept dragging him forward, right through a low wooden door and into a fumy bar, with smoke so thick that it covered feet and ankles. Iruka let out a comfortable sigh. It was warm in here. Laughter echoed from the dark, timbered walls, whirring through Iruka's tired brain. He bit back a comment of disapproval at the chosen location for the gathering and instead risked a glance past Kotetsu's shoulder.

Iruka would have expected the whole pack of participating shinobi to be assembled by now, but from the looks of it there were still some people missing, being even later than they were. Iruka's mood darkened when he noticed how many bottles of beer and sake had been emptied already and now lay accumulated on the floor next to a worn out chair which was occupied by a squiffy Kunoichi who waved at him once she noticed his approach.

"Ruka-kun, come over here and let's see how much you can down in ten minutes!" she purred at him, patting a splintery-looking bench. When Iruka shook his head in silent refusal, she hissed a spiteful laugh at him. "Afraid of getting someone you don't care for, or are you scared of running into them in public afterwards? You're such a pussy, Ruka-kun."

Someone reached out of the shadows from behind where Anko was lounging. Iruka recognized Asuma's muscular arm when it raised a fisted hand and smashed down onto the kunoichi's head. The moment it would have hit her scalp, though, the air stirred in what must have been a quickly cast substitution jutsu, and the unfortunate figurine of a paunchy cook was crushed to pieces. Anko herself stood upright in the farthest corner of the room, leering at the dark haired man who was now leaning out of the dark at the back of the table. Anko's lips curved, letting out what sounded like a pleased purr as she jumped at him, her fingers rushing through several hand signs.

Iruka could feel Izumo shift next to him as he leaned into Kotetsu who grinned broadly back. Both seemed ready for whatever fight might occur in the next few minutes. Their preparation was in vain; Anko fell to the floor, face blank and limbs motionless. A second person slowly moved out of the dark.

Kurenai's hands were formed into a single seal and her red eyes gleamed. "Now, dear," she quietly spoke as she knelt next to Anko's still limp body, releasing the seal and unknitting her fingers, "Would you please stop hitting on my husband?"

Anko's slender silhouette shot up from the wooden floor as soon as Kurenai's fingers released the cast genjutsu. Anko carelessly dropped into her chair again to snatch a bottle of beer which found its way to her lips in a single movement. Kurenai shot her an amused gaze as she slipped past, vanishing into the shadows to take her seat next to Asuma again.

Iruka hadn't noticed how stiffly he'd watched the scene unfold between his comrades until a calming hand settled onto his shoulder, carefully untying his scarf and holding out a gloved hand to relieve him of his his heavy winter vest and jacket beneath. His wary gaze met Izumo's surprised stare while Kotetsu's low chuckle rose up to the ceiling. Both kept their wry looks locked on the man who was now clearing his throat, still waiting at Iruka's back.

The brunette's chest rose and dropped in a calm manner as he turned to see who the first polite person to cross his path after the absolutely frustrating day he'd had up until now was. Iruka's eyes widened in surprise as his gaze swept over the thick red scarf that covered half of the other man's chest and wrapped tightly around his neck and chin, just barely revealing the mask that lay underneath. One steel blue eye arched up into a happy grin, the scarf twitching ever so slightly as hidden lips parted in a low huff of laughter. Iruka choked back a grumpy comment - he knew it would be no good to take his anger out on a totally innocent jounin who was, in fact, showing a genuine smile right now. Surprise mingled with delight at Kakashi's polite gesture, and Iruka unzipped his vest, finding himself assisted by the copy nin once more. Long fingers, half covered by gloves, relieved the chuunin of his vest and jacket once it was unbuttoned. The corners of Iruka's mouth twitched up into his first smile of the day. Kakashi.

A low chuckle drew Iruka's attention away from the unexpected appearance of the copy nin. Iruka's gaze locked onto a green spandex suit that tightened across a broad chest, which was now shaking with laughter. The chuunin's heart skipped a beat as he realized who had just entered the bar together with Kakashi and was now beaming at him with a raised thumb that yelled _YOUTH! _Guy. Why, out of all men in the Hidden Leaf village, must Guy be among those participating in this event? What if he was the one to match Iruka's fortune?

The brunette swallowed hard as he shifted his weight uncomfortably, watching Kakashi hang up both of their vests and jackets. He nodded his approval, unable to keep a grateful smile to himself, and raised his head in curiosity as Asuma stepped out of the shadows that had hidden him until now.

Guy, in the meantime, had to go fetch a coat-hanger for himself to get rid of his warm vest and dark green scarf of his. Kakashi did not pay him any attention - he didn't seem too ready to be of service to the other jounin, although the two of them had apparently made their way to the bar together.

"That seems to be everyone. If you newcomers would please take a seat next to Ebisu-san? Thank you."

Iruka's eyes rested on the dark-haired jounin who was, as always, casually nibbling on a cigarette. With a surprised look, the chuunin took in the large number of participants. They would all 'join in on the fun', Kotetsu had put it the day before. At the back of the bench Kurenai was seated on, a tokubetsu jounin perched, made unmistakeable by the way his lips played with a senbon. A rather timid woman accompanied him, her arms wrapped around her chest in a gesture of protection. Another man who was pressed flatly against the wooden walls and nearly melting into them from the looks of it seemed to be the odd one out. His wide eyes kept bolting around the room nervously.

Iruka's lips twitched into a small smirk. Obviously, he wasn't the only one who'd been forcefully included. The chuunin's head dipped into an encouraging nod towards Shizune as the kunoichi muttered a shy 'hello'. Iruka carefully sat on the creaking wood, with Kakashi and Guy following suit.

Everyone's curious looks were locked onto Asuma's tall form as the jounin arranged a small blackboard in front of the table they'd all gathered around. Iruka watched Shizune finger a snippet of paper that looked nearly as worn out as his own felt from where it rested in his left hand. They'd only had twenty-four hours to try and guess their partners from what they knew, which hadn't really been much. The only thing they'd received to base their guesses on had been odd notes that contained half of a phrase. The notes were now drawn out of pockets as curiosity and suspicious glances were exchanged by the assembled men and women; nobody had been allowed to tell anyone else about their papers' inscriptions. Only Kakashi's face stayed emotionless, and if he felt disturbed about what was yet to come, he didn't show it.

"Finally," Asuma boomed, his voice as loud and confident as ever. "Now that we're all here, let's get this over with. I'm not the one trying to find my partner in life, you are. None of you are meant to spend this year's Christmas Eve on their own. So let's see who we can bond together through mother fortune's power tonight."

Low rustles of paper being unfolded sounded from below the tabletop, and Iruka found himself examining the blackboard that Asuma had turned to and was now scratching several lines on. Anxiously, the chuunin unfolded his note again just to read what was already burned right into his brain. He could quote each and every single word of it at will, by now.

_Damn it_, he thought to himself, i_f I end up being paired off with Guy or Ebisu-sensei tonight, I'll probably give up on love altogether for a few years. Why did I let myself be dragged into this mess to begin with?_

The answer was as obvious as it was complicated. Peer pressure. Everyone had been talking about this year's upcoming bachelor's lottery. Kotetsu and Izumo had decided to attend it as they did every year; there had never been a question as to whether or not Iruka wanted to join them. They had simply dragged him along as they went to grab their own snippets out of the 'pouch of luck' as they called it. At their irritated scowls, Iruka had chosen his note by simply feeling through the leather bag before trudging back home to hit his pillow.

Iruka's huff went unheard as he watched Asuma's broad back. The man stepped aside after a few more moments of scratching on the blackboard. Five sayings shone forth from the dark background. Iruka's eyes dashed through the lines to find the one written down on his own note.

-o-

A sexually satisfied Ninja

is less likely to try to kill you.

-o-

A Ninja looking innocent

is contemplating mayhem.

-o-

A naked Ninja

has no place to hide his weapons.

-o-

A hugging Ninja

has something up his sleeve.

-o-

A Ninja that kills for fun,

loves his job.

-o-

"A ninja looking innocent is contemplating mayhem," he read aloud, while clenching the note tucked into his hand. The second part was neatly written onto that slip of paper, and he knew without a doubt that everyone was staring at him as Izumo slowly rose from the wall he had been leaning against.

"A ninja looking innocent," Izumo slowly repeated as his eyes dashed back and forth between the blackboard and Iruka, an unmistakeable smirk spreading all over his face. "JACKPOT!" With that, he threw himself onto Iruka's lap, broadly grinning at the other's surprised face.

An irrational giggle rose through Iruka's throat as he stared at the blackboard again, re-reading the lines and finally giving in. An incredulous huff from his right side caused him to raise his head and meet Kakashi's gaze, but the jounin simply shook his head and dodged his glare. Iruka was still sure there had been a single word escaping the copy nin's invisible lips as he turned. 'Unbelievable.'

A shriek from Iruka's left side made him turn his head again, ignoring Izumo's chatter for a moment, just in time to see Shizune shake her head in what seemed like desperation. It was still a mystery to him why a woman like her would attend to such an event as the bachelor's lottery anyway; as far as Iruka could tell, Shizune had neither the time nor the desire for a serious relationship. Anko, who bolted through the room, spying on everyone to try and figure out their lines finally let out a triumphant "Hah!" as her gaze fell on Shizune's note. "It's Kotetsu!," she crowed. Kotetsu seemed much more enthusiastic about his assignment to the Godaime's assistant than Shizune did. His eyes shone with delight as he waved at her.

Kakashi's displeasure seemed to grow as the nosy kunoichi started to spy on him as well, trying to reveal his note's line. A bemused huff escaped the copy nin's lips as he shrugged Anko off when she clung to his shoulders, but it was too late. Anko blinked in what looked like amusement before backing away from the jounin, but not before her hands playfully messed his hair up. Kakashi growled at her, his visible eye narrowed in discontent. One of the copy nin's gloved hands shot for Anko's mouth before she could proudly announce his assigned partner for the night. "Genma," he stated in artificial boredom, and released Anko before ambling towards the tokubetsu jounin's direction.

A breathless giggle drew everyone's attention back to Anko. She clearly had to bite back a serious laughing fit. "A sexually satisfied ninja is less likely to try to kill you," she bellowed, her face flushed with amusement. She was narrowly missed by Kakashi's kunai as it hit the wall beside her left ear, embedding itself into the wood.

Ebisu, who had been standing very close by, leapt away, his face an even brighter red than Anko's. Nobody had yet been able to understand his stammering, but Iruka clearly caught something that sounded like "naked ninja, "weapons", and "Guy-sensei". The youthful jounin in question, however, seemed rather thrilled with the outcome of his assignment. He sent beaming looks at the tokubetsu jounin, who had turned fully pink now.

Iruka choked back a mischievous laugh at the flustered man's predicament and bent to listen to Izumo's whispered comments. The two chuunin were rather amused with their results. Both of their gazes swept over to where Anko jumped at poor Yamato, whose eyes had widened in shock as he took in her flashing smile when she'd read both their lines in order. "A ninja that kills for fun loves his job."

It was more than obvious that the startled brunette feared his allocated partner for the night to be the one who loved killing. His hands were clenched into fists while his face, half hidden by the mask he was always wearing, seemed to flush with anxiety. Anko, however, seemed to be fully enjoying herself as she approached Yamato, her face the color of a ripe strawberry. Iruka wondered just how much alcohol the kunoichi must have ingested by now. By the looks of her, it must have been a lot. Regardless, Anko was obviously enthusiastic about her plans for the night with the unfortunate Yamato. With all of her feminine charm, the kunoichi pranced up and down in front of the hapless man, giggling like an academy student and playfully winking at him. Iruka caught Yamato's helpless look as the crowd of chuunin and jounin alike started to converse among themselves.

A low chuckle from the ceiling sent poor Izumo flying to the floor as Iruka suddenly jumped to his feet in surprise. Iruka's head jolted up to where a certain jounin had taken his place upside down. While Genma was trying to get past Ebisu and Asuma, who were caught in a heated argument over how coincidental this year's assignments were after all, Kakashi's silver hair hovered right in front of Iruka's face. The chuunin's eyes tightened, and he searched for a sign of amusement on the copy nin's hidden face.

The jounin's one visible eye was half closed in what seemed like relief. He lifted a hand with a quietly murmured greeting. "Yo."

Iruka shook his head in disbelief. "Kakashi-sensei, what do you think you're doing up there? Genma-san seems to be searching for you."

It could just have been the lighting, but Iruka was sure that an expression of annoyance had flashed across the jounin's face. The corner of his eye had twitched ever so slightly while his mask quivered in a way that gave his anger away. Before Iruka could ask him about it, Kakashi's feet loosened from the ceiling, and the man dropped to the ground in a single, graceful movement. His fingers scratched across his neck idly. "Sorry for bothering you, Iruka-sensei." The jounin then slowly walked away, back towards a curious looking Genma. In the background, Anko was still hitting on poor Yamato, while Ebisu continued to yell at Asuma for 'obviously influencing the assignments on purpose'.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Both Izumo and Iruka seemed to be filled with joy, obviously celebrating their luck. They were laughing together, oblivious. Izumo stumbled twice, only barely dodging a nearby tree.

Kakashi slowly shook his head, ducking deeper into the thicket. How had that duffer ever been able to make chuunin? Iruka just jostled the other man cheerfully, lips twitched up in obvious amusement. Izumo stepped aside for a moment, only to crash into the scarred man who had suddenly dissolved into a wooden trunk, chortling at his friend from a nearby rooftop.

An appreciative chuckle escaped Kakashi's lips as he slipped through the bushes, brushing small twigs aside to keep up with their pace. At least Iruka seemed to be confident in his own curriculum. Good. Whoever intended to teach young ones had to first master the basics himself. These thoughts slipped out of the jounin's mind, though, as snippets of the chuunin's conversation reached his ears.

"Was about time," Iruka snickered with a playful wink towards Izumo, who, in return, blinked twice and grinned happily.

"Stay with me tonight, darling?" he chirped with a tone like honey dripping from every word, while Iruka's eyes flashed in delight.

"Sure!" the teacher smirked, grabbing the other's scarf to pull him across the street and up onto the rooftops. "But we will stay at my house. I prefer having my own sheets to nap on," he insisted.

Izumo nodded his approval. "Whatever you want, dear."

Kakashi's upper lip pulled back over his teeth as he snarled, nose twitching in annoyance. Those two really seemed to get along well. Why the heck had he come to follow them around in the first place? The copy nin's heart gave a heavy thump, reminding him of the reason he'd attended the lottery to begin with. His mind was spinning.

Why had he never noticed how close Iruka was to Izumo? All he had known was that they were childhood friends - no more, no less. Kotetsu normally completed the little team that was well known for absolute loyalty and operational readiness, but no word of relationships with each other had ever reached Kakashi's ears. The jounin's throat felt swollen with frustration as anger started to take over. His hands shook in silent exasperation. "Screw this," he muttered under his breath, performing a quick leap to catch up to the two chuunin who were headed for the apartment district. There was no way he would let that dingy guard chuunin lay a hand on Iruka-sensei!

Kakashi was freezing. His hands, although gloved, felt as if they were going to fall off at any moment. He was grateful for the thick red scarf wrapped around his neck and face. The wind had picked up during the last few hours, but he still refused to abandon his spot in front of the high building. Silently, the copy nin snuck closer to the window he had been watching for more than four hours now. He couldn't feel his toes at all as he drew closer. His dark silhouette was hidden by the deep shadows cast by the light leaking out from the apartments. The situation Kakashi was able to observe by leaning in on the window stood out as a stark contrast to the snowy winter night he found himself in.

Two men lounged on a wide couch, sprawled out and obviously enjoying themselves. Their bodies were covered in comfortable pajamas, and while Kakashi was still examining Iruka's living room with his right eye, sudden movements caught his attention. Izumo had thrown himself onto Iruka's back, effusively hugging the other man's body while the victim of his assault was rolling around to change their positions. Iruka's back came into view again as the teacher started tickling Izumo's hips with obvious elation, his face flushed a deep red. The other chuunin's limbs were twitching wildly, but Kakashi couldn't see enough to make out whether the man was laughing or crying.

A chunk of snow slush must have loosened from the branch just above Kakashi's head, and the copy nin had been too distracted to notice it in time. Hence, he was too late - as usual. With a heavy thud, the clump met the back of his head, sliding down his nape and into the scarf. Kakashi shuddered, trying to shake the snow off but causing it to sink even deeper into his clothes. The low mutter of several curses escaped his lips as the copy nin unwrapped his scarf with shaky fingers, dropping the snow out of it before quickly wrapping it back up around his neck. His gaze flitted back to the wrestling men behind the window, and Kakashi's mood darkened even further. Nothing had happened thus far. Why was he staying anyway?

The answer was obvious.

Nobody could tell whether or not something would happen once he was gone, and Kakashi was not going to take the risk of an imbecile laying hands on the teacher. Not even if the aforementioned teacher was just fine with that.

The copy nin was deep in thought when something drew his attention back to the jostling men on the couch. He didn't even take the time to process what was going on. All he could see was Izumo, covered in brown pajamas, straddling Iruka. Something in the jounin's head simply snapped.

Ducking down into the thicket for another moment, he examined the situation on the inside, carefully watching out for any hints on whether or not Iruka-sensei was being willingly subdued by his friend. Then, without a second thought, he bolted up, bursting right through the window. Splinters of the glass panel cut into the floor, slid into the thick carpet, and caused the two men so lost in their actions to start up in shock. Iruka's pajamas were still buttoned, Kakashi noticed with satisfaction, but the chuunin's face reddened angrily as he slowly approached, taking in the broken glass all over the floor, and copy nin who was responsible for it. There was no sign of violence, otherwise. Kakashi flinched. His eyes darted around the room, back and forth between Iruka and Izumo, realizing the obvious.

He had been wrong.

A confused look made its way across Iruka's face, as it met Kakashi's. The chuunin's lips curled up in what seemed like severe anxiety. "Kakashi-sensei," he slowly muttered, eyes tightened in distress, "What are you doing here? Has something happened?" Realization dawned on Iruka's gentle features as the brunette's hazel eyes swept over Kakashi's snow covered clothing, his obviously shaking hands, and cheeks that were flushed with what must be embarrassment by now. The jounin's face reddened even further. "Why- Would you please explain this to me, Kakashi-sensei?"

The copy nin's cheeks burned as he met the other's accusing gaze, lips twisted below the mask. Slowly shaking his head, he raised one gloved hand to wave both men goodbye, but Iruka took a tight hold of his sleeve.

"Explain. Now.", Iruka demanded, and Kakashi winced. What was he to say?

Again, the man shook his head in disapproval. Kakashi's tongue, though, seemed to be at an absolute loss as to how to express his helplessness. Even the obligatory "Yo" stuck in his throat. "I... it's- why is HE- Never mind. I simply gave in on... well. Nothing," he stammered, quickly turning away to leap out of the window. He could feel Iruka's incredulous glare at his back, could hear Izumo's indignant huff, and was more than happy to have escaped that predicament. Freezing winds hit his cheeks and forehead as he leapt into the treetops and over a roof to get away as quickly as possible. Kakashi's hand slid up to his forehead and into his hair, slightly messing it up to match his current state of mind.

The morning dawned to an abundance of snow, a blinding sunrise, and many sneezes.

Kakashi's nose felt cold and tumid below his mask, and he felt his head hammering in silent remonstration as he slowly rose to his feet to examine his surroundings. He cleared his throat once, then swallowed hard as it started burning fiercely. The copy nin's visible eye narrowed in pain as he swallowed again just to flinch at the soreness.

"Great," he muttered under his breath, carefully avoiding any further sound. He pressed his back flatly against the tree trunk he'd been cowering on for the past six hours.

After having blasted right through Iruka's window, he had steered clear of further rash actions, leaping through trees for several minutes just to get back to his previously occupied spot before he finally squatted there, unmoving. His eye locked onto the teacher's now broken window. The two chuunin had quickly covered it with lucent canvas. Kakashi had kept watch on the brunette, still. There had been joking, playful wrestling, and lots of laughter. Kakashi's throat had ached as he watched Iruka enjoying his time with the other man. His heart had barely settled after Izumo had decided to share Iruka's blanket in front of the television.

Only ten minutes ago the two had finally awoken from their slumber. Kakashi was still carefully working his limbs as Iruka stumbled out of his sleeping room and right through a nearby door. White tiles revealed the room's function. When the teacher closed the door behind himself, brown strands framing his tired features, Izumo came scuffling from the bedroom to turn the coffee machine on, his fingers nearly missing the switch.

Kakashi let out a silent hiss, biting back a growl as his throat sent a piercing ache right down his trachea. His left eye throbbed as a need for bloodshed took over his very being. That impudent, useless, importunate person! Why was that complete idiot allowed to stay by Iruka's side even through the night while he wasn't?

A frustrated huff escaped the jounin's lips as he stretched tense muscles, intently watching the window. Kakashi was about to let out a relieved sigh when Iruka stepped back into the living room. Any hints of the brunettes' possible bedroom activities had been carefully observed and interpreted. The copy nin's fears went unnoticed as Iruka slowly raised a hand to rub his eyes, subsequently tying his still loose brown hair up where it belonged. Silly! Why not leave his hair down for now? The long brown tresses would have formed a perfect frame around the man's gentle features. Kakashi's lips twitched in displeasure, but he kept quiet. No need to provoke his swollen throat any further than necessary.

An unexpected voice from the nearby alley had Kakashi jumping back into the thicket, but it was too late. Suspiciously, the copy-nin peered through a cluster of bare twigs to see Genma approaching over the snow-covered lawn, head lifting in what seemed to be annoyance. The senbon between his lips twitched impatiently. "Kakashi-sensei!" he called for the man in the tree above, "Stop hiding up there and get down here, will you? I've been searching for you!" The tokubetsu jounin's tone sounded desperate.

Kakashi sighed at the other man's arrival, wringing his hands in a helpless gesture before gracefully leaping down from the tree. It couldn't be helped. He'd bolted out of the bar after the assignments had been arranged, while poor Genma had been left all on his own to sort things out. The tokubetsu jounin's lips twitched in eagerness and his gaze swept over Kakashi's appearance. His head slowly dropped in disapproval, but his respect had him choking back any comments concerning Kakashi's state of being.

Genma's fingers toyed with the end of his obligatory senbon as Kakashi raised a hand to avoid the man's unspoken questions. He bit back a grunt and carefully cleared his throat, inconspicuously snuffling. His voice sounded nasal even to his own ears as he spoke. "Yo, Genma," he slowly choked out, throat burning, "I couldn't find my way to the restroom so I left to choose a fitting tree. Sorry if I forgot to return after all."

Genma's incredulous stare was priceless. Kakashi considered smirking, but finally simply curved up his visible eye as a friendly greeting before leaping back up into the treetops, leaving a dumbfounded man on the lawn while he slipped into the thicket of pines towards the west side of the apartment building. His eyes darted back and forth as he flew from tree to tree, again on the lookout for a certain brunette teacher. He reevaluated the situation before hiding in a huge pine's branches to watch Iruka prepare breakfast. While intently observing the chuunin's breakfast, Kakashi's skin heated, escaping his notice.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Iruka's eyes locked onto a dangling branch just a few inches above his bedroom window, carefully examining the adjacent boughs. Several inches of snow had made themselves comfortable on the bushy needles of the pine trees just opposite his bedroom. The faint signs of where the white substance gushed down onto the likewise snow-covered lawn wasn't enough proof of what he suspected. With a sigh of resignation, he shuffled through a pile of journals that lay neatly stacked on a stool next to his wardrobe. His eyes rested on a title page showing off two friskily playing children without really taking in what he saw. Concentrating intently, Iruka drew the journal out of the stack it had been arranged in. Finally, the chuunin noticed what he'd been sensing all day: A faint chakra signature streamed past his apartment, carefully circling the building to settle on a nearby rooftop for a minute before it slipped over into the thicket he had just been examining. Particularly concerned about not moving too hurriedly, Iruka set the journal back onto the pile and leaned against the closest window frame.

His bedroom had two windows; one to the south, and one to the east. Iruka enjoyed the sun beaming into the room through the second one whenever his eyelids would begin to flutter after a dreamless night. Now that the sun had set about three hours ago - there were only two more weeks left until Christmas - the only source of light to illuminate the darkness outside were the lamps in the other apartments that spread their artificial beams out to dance upon the wide snowy areas.

Feigning boredom, Iruka tousled some loose strands of hair that had dropped down before his eyes while keeping an eye out for any signs of a certain jounin. Iruka's fingers found the small strap he used to tie his hair up in the morning, and loosened it absently. Then, as the long tresses fell smoothly down onto his nape and over his shoulders, the chuunin slowly stepped back from the windowpane to walk over to the restroom, shutting the door behind him.

He dropped onto the bathtub's broad edge, carefully untying his hitai-ate before setting it aside onto a cupboard where freshly washed and neatly folded piles of towels and underwear lay, waiting to be used. A dark blue sweatshirt and a sleeveless shirt followed. Iruka found himself staring at his reflection in the mirror, eying the distinctive scar that stretched over the bridge of his nose and across both cheeks. The brunette peered at the deep cut while his fingers quickly unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down to the floor where he deftly stepped aside to pick up the trousers and throw them into the laundry basket below the sink. Iruka took a few minutes to wet his face with cold water before heading back to his bedroom, clad only in shorts.

There was no need to get nervous, he kept telling himself. What he had in mind was nothing he should be ashamed of. Was it? Nothing he hadn't done before, at least.

Iruka's strides grew wider and wider the closer he got to his bedroom door, and he caught himself imagining the infamous copy nin's expression if things went how he expected them to go. Impatiently, he tousled his hair once more to sweep a few perky brown strands out of his face. Then, just before pressing the handle to open the door, he let his shorts drop to the floor, stepping over them and into the bedroom. The chakra signature flared up in what felt like surprise, and Iruka's lips twitched up in amusement.

"Now, now," he muttered to himself, carefully avoiding any movement of his lips, "You didn't quite expect a naked chuunin, did you, Kakashi-sensei?" The teacher's face remained blank as he crossed the room, pleasurably working his weary arms. It was far too soon to go to sleep already, but Iruka's plan contained a bed and a decent amount of time, so he was not going to take chances on whether or not this would work. The brunette's eyes closed in pleasure as his back met the mattress and slightly subsided.

The day had been long and strenuous; the first graders had decided to test their teacher's patience with one prank after another, and Iruka had had to hand out detentions before he finally was regarded with the proper levels of respect. Now that he'd finally got the opportunity to relax for a bit, he was definitely going to take it. And if there was a nosy jounin spying on him... well, he was going to be providing some entertainment, too.

Slowly, Iruka adjusted his position until he lay sprawled out right in the middle of his bed, legs slightly bent and arms loosely crossed over his chest. His left hand's fingers idly scratched his nose as he stretched his back. He reared up with a soft moan when a stiff nerve finally snapped back into place. Long brown strands of hair lay spread beneath his head, and Iruka casually swept some of them aside while his other hand swiftly trailed along his hip bone and across his abdomen, leaving a trace of goose bumps on his skin.

The chuunin noticed, lips curving up into a smug smirk, how the chakra signature in front of his window quivered excitedly. Slowly, Iruka's fingers slid down his inner thigh just to pause right below his pelvis. One smooth touch made the brunette's back arch up while his face flushed in enjoyment. A unmistakeable burning raced right up his spine, and the brunette sighed in pleasure. His fingers stroked a bit further along his thigh, fingernails scraping over his skin ever so slightly. Goose bumps followed along the trail of his hand. Fingers traced along his hips and thighs, and soft moans slipped through his half open lips. The faint streaks of chakra leaking through the window grew inordinate the longer Iruka touched himself. By now, there was no doubt as to the identity of hidden observer that Iruka suspected before.

While Kakashi's chakra signature grew more flashy with every soft moan Iruka let out, the chuunin's skin started leaking pearly drops of sweat, and his head tilted back against his pillow as his index finger brushed across his heated length. Once, twice, he let his fingertips fondle along his shaft while his warming flesh swelled against his careful touches. It took the chuunin several minutes and a fierce bite on his own tongue to hold back from moaning with pleasure. Iruka's eyes rolled back into his head even as he tried to pull himself together, pushing his arousal aside for just a bit more. He hadn't started out with the intent to pleasure himself just for the fun of it. Not yet...

Tanned legs were swung over the edge of the bed, and Iruka cringed slightly as their changed position added bittersweet pressure to his throbbing erection. With a swift movement, he clasped the blanket he had been lying on before and wrapped it tightly around his supple frame. The chuunin's body straightened up in a single, graceful movement, several long tresses of brown silk framing the teacher's heated features as he quickly approached the window. His fingers, now trembling with agitation, found the handle and turned it.

The window swung open in a fluid motion. On a snow covered branch, the person who must have been chasing him all day long perched in impressive proximity to the windowsill. Iruka's eyes curved up into a happy grin as he leaned forward into the iciness outside. The chuunin's skin felt as if it were burning when stray snowflakes hit it; there was no way he could control the subsequent goose bumps.

One blue eye, widened in both amazement and arousal, blinked at the almost naked chuunin whose hair fluttered in the wind. A quiet "Oh" left no doubt as to his opponent's astonishment. Iruka's heated member throbbed impatiently, but was ignored to the greatest possible extent. Iruka shivered excitedly as his lips arched into a slight grin. A husky grumble sounded from the other man's throat.

"Now, Kakashi-sensei," the brunette blinked at the copy nin, whose eye kept bolting back and forth between the teacher's face and bed. He couldn't help but taunt the man. "What is it I can do for you on this beautiful friday night?"

Kakashi's face was hidden behind both his usual mask and the thick scarf he'd been wearing since his arrival to the lottery. The jounin's only bared feature was his single blue eye, but that was enough to display Kakashi's obvious discomfiture. Uneasily, the man's gaze swept over Iruka's now covered body before returning to the chuunin's face, where it lingered before dropping back to the jounin's feet. "I..."

Iruka smirked in silent satisfaction. How long had the man been observing him for? A whole twenty-four hours? At the academy, when he'd had to supervise the troublemakers' detention, he had noticed a faint chakra signature lingering close by. Curiously, he'd waited for the sensation to appear again. There had been signs of a foreign presence throughout the whole day, similar in characteristic to a certain jounin's chakra signature. A certain living room window smashing jounin.

Kakashi kept silent, his figure still motionless. Scattered sniffs and obviously flushed red cheeks drew Iruka's attention to the way Kakashi's body seemed to tremble here and there, causing the chuunin's brow to furrow while he took a hesitant step back. As funny as the situation had seemed to him, the more he thought of it, the more obvious it was to Iruka that Kakashi must have caught a cold during all the time the jounin had spent out in the icy weather. Quickly accessing the situation, Iruka smiled at the jounin, voice calm and carefree, even though his body was starving for attention.

"I'm not sure why you keep following me, Kakashi-sensei, but how about you come in and assist me? I could use a helping hand," he teased and stepped away from the window, clearly offering for Kakashi to step inside.

There was a moment of hesitation before the copy nin began to move, but Iruka simply turned and let the blanket slip down his limber figure, shivering ever so slightly as the icy air that had surged into the room brushed over his sensitive skin. A painful throb reminded him of his still engorged cock, but the chuunin fell silent as his mind jumped to a surprising, yet absolutely logical conclusion: Kakashi had been rather displeased with the lottery's outcome. He had not liked his assignment, nor had he approved Iruka's and Izumo's junction. Throughout the whole night and the following day, there had been distinctive chakra signatures leaking through the snowy scenery, and now that he'd finally caught the man red-handed, the infamous copy-nin seemed rather flustered.

Iruka turned slowly to face the silver-haired man, who had only now leapt through the window and closed it in one swift movement. Slowly, Iruka cocked his head to one side, then to the other, examining Kakashi's slightly flexed, bent position. The jounin's wary, lingering gaze as it traveled across Iruka's body to rest on his erect member did not escape the chuunin. Slowly, the brunette approached Kakashi, shooting him an indecisive glance. The jounin's craving was obvious even though Iruka was not able to see more than Kakashi's right eye. Iruka's decision had been made even before his fingers found the other man's thick scarf. Slowly, he took hold of the red fabric before dragging it down the jounin's neck and unwrapping it with erratic movements. His warm fingers brushed against Kakashi's likewise heated skin, and the brunette paused for a short moment. Did the jounin have a fever?

Iruka only had seconds to consider the risks of hitting on a man like Kakashi before the jounin in question abruptly dragged the chuunin from his short reverie and back into reality. Iruka's abdomen felt like it was on fire; he didn't even notice that Kakashi had rid himself of his mask until the man's lips suddenly pressed upon his, fiercely. The jounin's heated cheeks met Iruka's bare neck as Kakashi bent down to fervidly kiss the chuunin's skin. A low growl escaped Iruka's throat as his doubts were instantly washed away. Fervent licking across his upper chest had the brunette twitching and moaning, and his already heated member seemed to start burning from its base, up to its tip. It took the teacher only a few expert movements to unzip Kakashi's vest and drag off the warm undershirt that had been covering the jounin's upper body.

Kakashi's passion seemed to flare, belying his usually calm demeanor, as his actions grew keener the longer his body rocked against the chuunin's. Iruka's hands searched to find the copy nin's hitai-ate, untying it within seconds. It dropped to the floor, along with Kakashi's dark blue boxers and mask. Though Iruka had expected for the man to protest at the removal of his mask, it seemed that the jounin did not care about it in the least. Iruka pressed into the jounin, too needy to take the time to examine the other's face. Kakashi's tongue circled across the brunette's abdomen, leaving tingling traces in its wake.

Every now and then, raspy sounds of approval resounded from the silver-haired jounin's throat, and Iruka's head snapped back against his nape as Kakashi's heated tip fervently stroked his throbbing member. The other's touches held so much yearning, and his excited glances so much passion, that every fiber of Iruka's being burned as his hardening cock started leaking the first drops of precum. Greedily, the chuunin leaned into the touches, starving for more contact. Sweat was dripping from Iruka's supple frame, fingers digging into Kakashi's thighs as he tried to drag him even closer, fiercely rocking against him.

Kakashi's movements were impatient and somewhat rough, but too passionate to deny. The jounin's fingers fluttered down to slip into Iruka's cleft before a single digit pressed in, slippery and cool. Arching upwards, the brunette groaned ardently at the intrusion as it worked in and out of him. Pearly drops oozed from Iruka's cock while he helplessly clutched at Kakashi's back, heavily panting. A feverish heat took possession of the chuunin's very being as he eventually lost track of how many fingers Kakashi had had inside of him. The brunette cried out in desperate desire as Kakashi's engorged member finally touched his needy hole, slowly lifting him from the bed.

Iruka's chest burned, heartbeat racing against his ribcage as he threw his arms around the other's body, fingernails digging into the skin. He could feel irregularities, could just make out a scar spreading across Kakashi's clavicle. Iruka left a trail of wet marks on the pale skin as he traced it with his lips. Eyelids closed in absolute devotion, the chuunin wrapped his legs around the other's rocking waist, breath unsteady and chest heaving.

Iruka latched onto Kakashi's nape as the jounin finally gave in and drove into the depths of the brunette's body. The jounin's perfectly shaped member thrust against a bundle of sensitive nerves, and Iruka cried out in fervid response. His teeth sunk into Kakashi's soft flesh as heat spread throughout his body, leaving him breathless. Iruka's back arched up in desperation, craving more, and he moaned in pleasure. His throbbing cock rubbed maddeningly against Kakashi's stomach, and his very being seemed to vanish into nothing but blind lust as he came, hard. Still, he could feel Kakashi thrusting into his depths as the jounin mouthed a single word into his ear.

"Iruka..."

Hearing his name whispered made Iruka lightheaded with delight. He wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck and shoulders, drawing the jounin down into an embrace, holding him close as he came. The chuunin absently felt Kakashi's hot length slide out of him before it coated his stomach with Kakashi's seed, and the jounin collapsed on top of him.

As rough as Kakashi had been earlier, as gentle were the jounin's touches now that the tension had melted away. Fondly caressing Iruka's chest, Kakashi rolled over to pull the brunette into his arms, affectionately cradling him against his fevered body. Iruka was certain that he heard a low cough resounding in the jounin's chest, but the way Kakashi's lips nibbled his ear was beyond endearing, and so the chuunin delayed an examination of Kakashi's health for the time being. Iruka leaned into the comforting warmth of Kakashi's arms, accepting the invitation to nuzzle against the other's chest. He felt weary and a little bit lightheaded.

"Iruka," came Kakashi's husky voice from above Iruka's head.

The brunette blinked in silent indulgence."Mmmh?", he muttered. Kakashi's lips tenderly stroked his earlobe. Iruka's mouth twitched up into a smile when there was no further response. It had been a sign of affection – no more, no less. Tenderly, Iruka pressed his face against the other's neck before he softly started humming.

As funny as the sleep-in with Izumo had been, he was relieved to have found somebody who showed genuine feelings for him. Somebody to spend the cold winter nights and maybe even Christmas with.


End file.
